Graham Handa
Graham Handa (グラハム半田, Gurahamu Handa) is owner of the esteemed restaurant, Bistro Voltaire, and headmaster of the prestigious culinary school, Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech alongside his close friend and boss, Weld Hogi. Appearance Personality Having spent the majority of his life working in one of the most demanding provinces of cooking, Graham has developed a good taste for presentation and food arrangement from an exceedingly young age. Graham is a gracious and good-natured man who cares deeply for his pupils and their education, however, when inside the kitchen, he becomes a ruthless and merciless chef that only cares for himself. He despises chefs who ridicule dishes made with compassion and tenderness, good or bad, and will go as far as verbally conveying his disgust towards them - sometimes even challenging them to cook-offs. Graham bears a strong fondness for Weld, even in spite of his shiftless and lazy behaviour, which is largely owed to the man's charisma and high regard for the Culinary Arts. Graham ensures that everything he does is thorough down to last detail, which is why the presentation of his dishes are always immaculate and sophisticated. Despite his obsession for this factor of cooking and injection of exceptional effort into the appearance and taste of a dish, he is still able to produce high-quality dishes at a prompt pace, allowing flexibility for the chefs working in conjunction with himself. Graham can also be assertive and commanding at times when he wants to be, especially in the kitchen where the Culinary Arts really matter. He often knows what he is talking about, so he won't hesitate to criticise the unsatisfactory characteristics of a dish, and can identify fluctuations just through visual examination, or the mere scent of something - a unique quality developed from the exposure of food at a young age. Though Graham is a calm and collected individual, when he receives complaints regarding aspects of his restaurant or cooking.... History Growing up as the heir to the Handa family, Graham had a very strict upbringing... Cooking Style Graham specializes in Nouvelle cuisine, a traditional French cooking style which is characterized by its increased emphasis on presentation and preference for lightly presented, fresh flavours. This cooking style practically revolves around the use of light and low-calorie sauces and stocks which seek to enunciate the natural and earthly flavours of food, but usually avoids rich, heavy foods such as fish, game birds, veal, red meat, pâtés and sauces such as espagnole and béchamel. Alternatively, it utilises seasoning with fresh herbs, high-qualiy butter, lemon juice and vinegar. In order to ensure the subtle flavours of his food are not undermined by the overruling flavours, Graham is always exceptionally delicate and meticulous when handling his ingredients, hence the reason why he has acquired the epithet "The Godly Precisionist". Nouvelle Cuisine, however, was abandoned in the mid-1980s as a result of the effort it demanded and exhaustion it brought to chefs and restaurants. Notwithstanding Nouvelle's abrupt neglect, its lighter presentations and new techniques were integrated into some aspects of modernized cuisine classique and mainstream restaurant cooking. Unfortunately for many Nouvelle dishes, what was meant to have been simple, original, or healthy food became approximate, ridiculous, meager food in the eyes of the followers of the media who began to unintentionally discredit them. Even though Nouvelle Cuisine is modernly considered to be a quirky style of French cooking that has long since disappeared into the past, Graham is still determined to bring this style of innovative cooking back to life. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Trivia Category:Young Adult Category:Headmaster Category:Restaurant Owner Category:Chef Category:Male Category:Davide Yamazaki Category:Nouvelle Cuisine Category:Businessman